One Piece Straw Hat's And The Vampire Myth
by Vile8Maverick
Summary: The Straw Hat crew find a homely island which is said to be hauntedstalked by a murderous vampire. Will Luffy and the crew be victims of this fiend or will they kick his ass If... can you literally kick a vampire's ass?
1. Island's Gift

-Straw Hats And The Vampire Myth-

Island's Gift: Part 1

The Straw Hat Crew have been at sea for over 2 weeks straight now and of course, Luffy has scarfed threw the ration's. They found salvation in the form of a small fishing boat. They're informed about an island known as Majorio not far from there location. Saying the town there is owned, or rather managed, by a famed Historian known as Lana. After buying some food for the small trip, they set sail for Majorio to restock on supplies.

" LUFFY!" Sanji and Usopp yell as the pull back Luffy from jumping overboard for a giant 2 ton tuna swimming past the boats rear end. " What the hell are you doing, your a hammer remember!" Usopp friendly reminds him.

" Well, i'm hungry thou. Why don't we ever have food on this ship!" Luffy whines.

" BECAUSE YOU EAT IT ALL" says Usopp and Sanji in rhythm.

" Well, its your fault. Im captain and you guys didn't get enough food for me."

Meanwhile, Nami and Zolo were looking ahead, paying attention for Majorio. Zolo was fast asleep in front of the mast thou. Robin was reading on of her books again on the floor while Chopper was rolling around on the floor.

" Its been over a day now since we got direction's from that fishing couple." Nami whines, talking to herself as she listened to her stomach growl. " The island was northeast from the fishermen boat and the currents have been in out favor?"

A hand pops out of the Going Merry's railing, taping Nami on the shoulder, then she toward towards Robin's hand which was pointing straight ahead. Nami took a little closer look and saw an island. " EVERYONE! LAND!"

Sanji and Usopp let go of Luffy, who Sanji had in a headlock while Usopp looked threw his pocket for food. " FOOD" all 3 scream as they run into the lifeboat together and dash off towards the island at lighting speed. Zolo is now getting up drowsy and gets a little tipsy. " What's going on?"

" An island!" Nami cheers in joy as they anchor as close to the island as possible. "But those idiots took the only life boat so we cant go on it. We'll have to wait till they come back to get there."

" Oh well" Zolo says as he sits down and falls asleep again.

Robin bookmarks her page and walks towards Nami and leans, staring at the island, which from there point of view, seemed like a small forest around a bunch of ruins with very few hills, except a giant ridge to the north side of the island. " Hmm, I haven't seen this island before? Or even heard of it." Then she went back to silence mood.

----

Meanwhile, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp jump onto the shore and kiss the ground. The first thing they noticed was there was a stone trail threw the forest, the opening was very noticeable. Even a little sign saying "Town" but was a little mossy.

" Well, let's go pick up some food and get outta here" Sanji says, lighting a smoke at the same time. He pulls out a little pouch. " I got the berry's, don't worry."

-----

" WHERE THE HELL'S MY 1 MILLION BERRY POUCH" Nami yell's searching the ship frantically, waking Zolo, making Robin jump, and Chopper... Chopper was no where to be found.

----

Luffy runs first into the jungle, yelling "MEAT" rapidly as he dashed ahead, leaving Sanji and Usopp alone on the trail.

" He shouldn't be to reckless like that" Sanji says.

" OH that's nothing, one time I fought a crew of over" usopp started to brag but Sanji knocked him up side the head with his foot.

" Im not in the mood, I just wanna eat and go back to Nami" he says leaving Usopp in his track but Usopp jumps up and yell's "DONT LEAVE ME!"

----

" Oi? Where's the food" Luffy says, scouting around the dense forest trail. "MEAT" he yells as he sees a rabbit down the trail and dashes to catch it. He's barely able to get close to it. The rabbit stops in a corner of the trail and quivers as Luffy stretches his arm to grab it from a few feet away. " MEAT!"

But then the bush behind the rabbit start to brush but Luffy, being to obsessed with food, didn't notice until a long anaconda struck out of the bush with it's mouth open, consuming Luffy's fist in it. The snake was dark green and had a thin blue strip run from the middle of its head and split down its sides.

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF!" he yell's frantically trying to retract his arm back but the snake was oddly to strong and had a tighter grip on his fist. He felt blood trickle down his wrist and the inserting of something sharp. " CRAP!"

Sanji and Usopp stopped at the sudden cry from Luffy. " What do you think that was?" Usopp said but Sanji was already running.

Sanji turns a corner and sees in the distance Luffy and the snake but is a long distance away. Luffy starts to shake his caught arm but the snake doesn't budge. Luffy raises his foot into the air and holds, then brings it down(Gum Gum Axe). The snake let go of his hand at the last second, easily avoiding Luffy's attack and slithered back into the woods.

" You okay Luffy" usopp said worried as he examined the wound. There were two horizontal rectangular shaped bite marks, turning the surrounding skin purple. Usopp examined it but was interrupted by Luffy starting to suck on it.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Usopp yells as he pushes Luffy's head off his wound.

" It might of been poisonous so I'm sucking the poison out of the wound!" Luffy says childishly.

" Thats what your NOT suppose to do Luffy" Sanji said before Usopp could. " We better find Chopper and let him look at it. The snake may or may not of given you something but let's head back to the ship."

" But the ships at least 3 kilometers away!" Usopp reply's. " We should head for the town. A sign along the way said its only 1 kilometer away from here!"

" Fine, lets go" Sanji said has he continued to walk down the trail, then Usopp followed, the Luffy from behind. He's sucking his wound still.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Usopp yells at him.

" Aww" Luffy whines. " But it makes it feel better" He started to sound like a baby.

-----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Author Comments- This is my first fic so I have no idea if its to short or what so don't kill me if it sucks. Im pretty much writing this in the fashion like a new "Imaginary" One Piece Movie(or 8th movie).

And there's not going to be any of this " ZoloXRobin" crap or "ZoroXSanji" junk. And no, i'm not gonna introduce "Luffy's 4th cousin divorced by marriage on his grandfather's side" type characters either..

Reviews are welcomed, bad or good, or criticism


	2. A Unique Situation

-Straw Hat's And The Vampire Myth-

A Unique Situation: part 2

By fate of luck, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp found the end of the stony trail in the jungle to what appears to be an alley. The walls seemingly made of stone, very old stone. Luffy was feeling a little dizzy. Presumingly from the wound he received from the snake bite in his wrist.

" Are you alright Luffy" Usopp said in concern.

The 3 walk out of the alley to find themselves looking at some sort of street. The stone building's to the sides were in ruins, some had giant gapping hole's in there sides and others seem to have collapsed on one side.

"Damn, what is this place" Sanji said cooly as he examined the surrounding. Moss and vines were growing over the buildings and streets, some even were consumed by the edge of the jungle growth.

" Aye, who are you?" said an old man dressed in a grey robe, real dirty too. He came out of a building which seemed to be missing a chunk of its side.

Sanji and Usopp looked over towards the old man. Luffy was wobbling back and forth in a daze. " We need a doctor !" Usopp pointed out, pointing to luffy.

" He was bit by a snake" Sanji adds in, crushing his cigarette which his foot. He also brushes off some dirt that got on his tux but half the grass stains wouldn't come out.

" Oh thank god" says the old man in relief.

Sanji and Usopp jumped in shock when they heard the man. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Usopp yells at the man, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

" Stop" he kept yelling, he couldn't speak being shook so violently. By now, a few more people were coming out of the buildings and from the streets looking, both children, woman, and guys. None dressed to fancy either. It was weird, at first the place seemed abandoned.

Usopp stops shaking him and backs away a little.

" You have me all wrong, I meant your friend was lucking. I thought he was bit by the vampire" the old man says relieved. " Your friend is showing some of the symptoms that the victims were. Don't worry, we have a fine staff of docters nearby!"

" Vampire eh" Sanji says in his normal bad boy tone. " Sounds like bull to me"

"Vam... vam... vampire!" Usopp says scared, his legs shaking like a dog with lice. " Thats nothing, I'm not scared of no... no vampire!" he adds laughing un-surely.

Two guys from the crowd help carry Luffy Luffy to a building close-by, one of the stony ones. From the front, the building seemed like crap. But when they got in, the inside was nothing like the outside. The walls had nice mat's hung on the walls, oriented in bright red with yellow markings all over. The furniture was actually comfortable as Sanji and Usopp sat down on a red couch. Luffy was laid down on a cot as a man came out from a room blocked by a wall of beads and started to look at the wound.

" Well, lucky you guys" the docter says to Sanji and Usopp, not even looking at them. He was wrapping up Luffy's hand in bandages after drugging him and his back was facing the two.

" Your friend here will need to lay off using this hand. This snake cut threw one of the nerves minorly but my herbal treatment should make it as good as new. Your friend was in shock to, just in time. That snake must of had some big fangs if he could bit straight threw the hand and bone" the docter said concerned.

" It was a pretty damn big snake" Sanji said leaning back.

" Oh that 50 foot snake was nothing!" Usopp starts to brag. " One time I..." Sanji smacked him across the head and told him to shut up. The docter laughs but stops when moaning comes from the room behind the bead veil. " There's food and refreshment on that table!" the docter said in a rush to them as he ran into the beaded room.

" What's that" Usopp said quivering but the docter rushed into the other room.

" FOOD!" Luffy screamed as he shot up from his rest, his injured arm dangling like its dead. " AHH" he says looking at his arm. " I CANT FEEL MY ARM! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He started to panic but stopped. " FOOD!" he yells as he jumps off, running towards the table full of fruits and some meats. He starts to grab the food but wasn't doing it fast enough so he just at up the food and spitting out the plates. " Yummy!"

Sanji gets up and looks threw the beads. "Holy" Sanji says stunned, looking at a room full of people in cots. There skin white as snow and around the eyes, the skins purple. There were a few of the patients with there arms dangling off the cot's and moaning.

The docter was at a person near to Sanji. " There's 21 victims" he says dreadfully. " This vampire has stalked this island for over 2 month's now. Now do you think it's a bunch of bull."

Sanji walks more into the room, examining a women who's head was the only thing not covered by a sheet. At a closer look, there seem to be small puncture wounds in her neck. The women was in a deep sleep. " So, this vampire... is real? I'll have to warn my Nakama back on the ship."

" Oh, you have other friends?" the docter asks curiously. " Don't worry about them, by now, Unia's already found em." He said that pridely.

"Unia? What's that?" Sanji reply's back.

--------

"Its been over 2 hours!" Nami complains in a tantrum looking at the island.

"Don't worry Nami, they're probably eating there hearts out" Zolo say's calmly leaning the chair next to Robin, who is still reading her book.

" Or they could be in dead" Robin adds in, still looking down at here book as she turned the page.

" Do you two have to act so cooly!" Nami says worried. " Crap, they could be dead!"

" What's your problem Nami?" Zolo says kinda ticked. " Luffy can deal with anything the island can throw at them.".

" It's not that I'm worried!" Nami said. " It's that they probably lost my berri's! Those idiot's! "

--------

On the other side of the boat ( the back), Chopper was playing with one of his book's, one about poison's. " Wow" he said as he looked at apicture of a person infected with a rare poison called "Okusy" where the person's arm decayed completely without the rest of there body being affected. " Spread by common spiders and insect's" Chopper said in amazement as he read aloud from the text in the book.

" Don't forgot minor reptile's" a suave voice say's from behind Chopper.

" Really? It doesn't say here..." by now Chopper just realized that's not one of his nakama's voice's. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Chopper yell's as he jumps backwards, looking at some freak who's kneeling down towards his eye level.

The freak had brown hair, one half of his face( the rightside ) was covered by his hair, which bounced and shined off the sunlight, it was plastered in gel obviously. He was wearing the goofiest shade's. They were purple leans and rectangular and couldn't see his eye's threw them. His mouth and face under his nose was covered by a large red scarf.

His shirt, was a button down the middle shirt. Also purple with the sides of the shirt having gold lining, the button's were covered by half gold circle's, connecting towards the other side of his shirt. His pants were black with giant crescent moon symbols sown into it. All different colors, like purple, blue, red, and green.

By far the weirdest thing about him was on his arms (between the wrist and elbow ) had some weird, ovular and round shaped silvery device's. His hand in white gloves. His right arm also had two giant gold ring's dangling between his elbow and shoulder. His leg's (between the foot and knee) also had similar silver devices on them. They looked heavy and did not match his outfit.

" Nice way to say hi" the mysterious man says dully. He stand's up and look's down at Chopper.

" AHHHHHHHH!" Chopper kept screaming, getting the attention of his nakama. Zolo was the first to dash on the scene.

" What the hell?" Zolo yelled out as he rushed up the stairs to get to the backside of the ship. The stranger, still looking down at Chopper, raises his arm and palm in the direction of Zolo.

" Dash Blow" he says softly, but only Chopper was close enough to hear. A very faint buzz sound came from his his device. The next thing Zolo knew, some sort of force punched him in the face and made him fall back on the stairs.

Zolo roll's down the stairs but quickly jumps back to his feet. " What the hell!" he roared as he started to run back up the stairs. This time he got up the stairs with no resistance from the stranger. " Chopper, get away!" Zolo barks as he Wado in his mouth.

Robin and Nami walked up the same stairs shortly behind Zolo, staring at the freak.

The freak looks towards Zolo with his arm now down. " Well, I'm sorry if I came on rude. I just wanted to greet you first on behalf of Majoria Island" he say's calmly and warmly. " I am Unia. Sir Pent's assistance." He bows.

"Sir... Pent?" Robin say's curiously.

Author Notes- Wow, this was longer than I thought it would be lol

So there's Unia, one of two major custom characters of mine in this story. I have picture's of both drawn but I have to scan and may be spoiler's.

And the story of the vampire will be told next part And Unia will be more explained in the next part.

Hope you liked and sorry for typo's or mistakes XD


	3. Island's Explanation

-Straw Hat's And The Vampire Myth-

Island's Explanation: Part 3

"Unia's our island's second in command" the docter says, patching up some of the vampire victims. " He's always on alert since the vampire's been about."

"Yah, about this vampire thing" Sanji ask curiously. " What's the story behind it." Sanji took a seat on a chair next to the docter.

The docter gets up and washes his hand's with a fountain next to Sanji. He sighs. " 2 month's ago, the vampire struck his first victim. The man was walking at night when he was attacked. Shortly after, he was paralyzed and barely could breath. Then sparsely the attacks occurred again and again. It was a month ago the first woman was attacked."

" What fiend would attack innocent women." Sanji said, a little on the edge.

" But worst of all, last week, was the first child." The docter said grimly.

Sanji stood shocked.

" It seems whatever the vampire's been doing to these people, they've barely been able to survive it. But I guess the child's body is less developed and..." the docter stopped in silence, looking at the ground.

" He died didn't he?" Sanji already knew the answer.

" Correct. I don't know what this fiend will do next, these people aren't looking to good and I don't know if they can hold out much longer." The docter turns around and stares at all the victims.

" So, why is this vampire suddenly attacking everyone?"

" We don't know. We suspect the vampire lied dormant in the north marshes and it must of awakened because must of disturbed it's temple."

" Well, what did you do to it's temple?"

" Sir Pent." The docter froze for a bit. " Oh, he's the lord of the island. He's the only reason why were able to survive here. But to continue. We needed herb's and jewel's for trading for food and supplies. We ran out of treasure's on this side of the island and excavated from the temple. We only took a few thing's, mainly herb's and item's of small value. We never even entered the back of the temple for once we got enough supplies, we could forge for our own treasures after we got what we needed from a mainland. But a week later, the first attacked occurred and Sir Pent has placed a ban on going to the north side of the island." The docter walked out into the lobby.

" Well, give the crap back and make the vampire happy." Sanji, getting up to follow.

Usopp and Luffy were arguing about who gets the last slice of watermelon.

" ITS MINE LUFFY! YOU HAD THE ENTIRE HAM!" Usopp barked, using his foot to hold off Luffy's mouth.

" Yah, but I'm injured!" Luffy whined, stretching one of his fingers to grab the watermelon and eat it, without Usopp noticing. " Fine, you can have it." He says, backing off.

" Why thank you Luffy, your not so bad" Usopp says politely and turns to see that the watermelon's gone. " YOU!"

Luffy was laughing in the corner as he continued to stuff his face. "To slow Usopp."

"Thats enough" Sanji said, grabbing the two by there collar's. " Were going to this Sir Pent's house" he said eagerly.

The docter was surprised. " Your going to Sir Pent's manor? Why?" he ask.

" To 'convince' this guy to make him return the stuff" Sanji said seriously.

"What's he talking about" Usopp says to Luffy as they're dragged out the front door right behind Sanji.

" How should I know" Luffy replies, stretching his good arm, grabbing one last piece a meat before he was dragged out behind Sanji.

The docter runs out of the house and look's at Sanji, who is walking in the direction he came from, while dragging Luffy and Usopp. " THE MANOR'S THAT WAY!" he yells, pointing the opposite direction that Sanji was walking in.

" Oh" he says embarrassed and turns around, walking back to the docter and walking past him, in the direction of the manor.

"Just follow the road straight ahead, you cant miss it" was the last thing Sanji heard from the docter before he went back into his office.

--------------------------------------

"Wait" Nami yell's out to Zolo. Nami turn's towards Unia. " What do you want?"

Unia chuckles a little. "To greet you, I already told you! I could tell by the condition of your ship and nakama that you need supplies. We have some at the manor if you want any."

"We?" Nami says, quoted Unia.

Unia point's to the side of the ship where there's 3 guy's with 2 lifeboats, waving from below. They didn't look to strong or anything.

Zolo dashed towards the side of the boat and jumped over, landing on the lifeboat with 3 guys in it. " Where's the food" he ask hyperly, sitting cross legged.

" ZOLO!" Nami barks, making that scary shark teethed look. " THEY COULD BE THE ENEMY!" Her stomach started to growl. Zolo's just staring up at Nami. " Okay, I see your point Zolo" she says defeated and climb's down slowly and gracefully towards the lifeboat with Zolo.

" Don't leave me!" Chopper shouts, jumping into the same lifeboat as Zolo and Nami.

" That boat's full" Unia says and signal's his small crew off. They start rowing to the island without Robin or Unia. Robin heads for the last lifeboat when Unia grab's his shoulder. " May I have a word with you Miss Nico Robin?"

" How do you know my name?" Robin asked, spinning around, breaking Unia's small grip on her.

" Put on something less revealing and I'll tell ya" he say's kinda prudish, turning his head towards the said not looking at her.

" Well aren't you cute" Robin says, ignoring his request of switching out of her white skirt and white tang-top, her under sized small tang-top. After all, it was a hot day out.

" Well, I guess I'll just read the Poneglyphs myself" he says sarcastically, with a mix of victory in his voice, acting like he was talking to himself.

Robin stop's in her tracks and thinks it over for a bit. "Fine" she says normally, thou on the inside she was pissed that she had agreed. But her curiosity overpowered her. She walk's into the ship and switch's into her purple hat, purple pant's,small- purple jacket and a white undershirt. All while Unia stared out towards the island.

"Happy?" Robin says dully as she walks out of the ship, showing off her outfit.

"Much, thank you" he say's happily.

" So where's the Poneglyphs" Robin says, getting straight to business.

Unia lets out a laugh."On the island of course. In Sir Pent's manor."

" So, let's go already." She stand's next to Unia until she climb's down, into the small boat and Unia soon to follow. He starts to row to the island, no help from Robin, who was thinking damn, she forgot her book.

---------------------------------

Zolo, Nami, and Chopper land ashore with the 3 stranger's Unia brought and start to head into a gap of the jungle.

"Hold it!" Nami barks, pointing to the other side of the beach, at the stoney trail Luffy took. " Our friends went threw that trail!" Zolo and Chopper didn't even notice that, they just looked at each other dumb founded.

The 3 men stare at each other and laugh. Nami looking confused, one of the guys with a small beard clarity's. " That's the ancient trail. The village is only a kilometer from this beach but that trail twist and turn's for over a 6 kilometer trip." The other 2 guys still chuckling.

The group walk into the gap of the forest to see a giant, wooden fleet of stairs. They walk up the very long stair's until they arrive above most of the tree's to a bridge atop of the jungle.

"Woah!" all 3 of the straw hat crew gawk as they look at the beautiful scenery of the jungle from the bridge.

"The Canopy Bridge we call it" one of the men said. "Took us 2 years but worth it. Takes us straight to the village!"

They continue to walk down the bridge until they see the stoney, small looking village far off.

"Uhhhh, I can smell the food already" Zolo drools as they get closer to the village.

"Really?" Chopper says. " All I can smell is jungle air and animal dropping's?"

Nami nudges him and lowers her head to Chopper's level. " Just let him dream."

"Oh, okay." Chopper says smiling.

Authors Comment-So the groups divided into:

NicoUnia (Island Beach)

NamiZoloChopper (Bridge To City)

SanjiLuffyUsopp (On way to Mansion)

Place your bet's on who's gonna survive.

Yes, I love Robin for the way she dresses but also make me hate her XD Just be assured, Unia's not gonna rape her. After all, the whole story's rated T lol

Please comment

Food For Thought- Sir Pimpodile. Come on, he Crocodile DOES dress dress like a pimp. Look at his bling bling! A gold hook and 3 jewel rings!


	4. The Trail Thickens

-Straw Hat's And The Vampire Myth-

The Trail Thickens: Part 4

"Sanji, you can let us go now" Usopp complains as Sanji dragged him and Luffy over a kilometer on the stone, bumpy trail.

" Oh, yah. Sorry bout that." Sanji says as he drops them both. Luffy, leaning back and dropped on his head.

" SANJI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Luffy yells, his arm still completely numb. But Sanji just continues walking. Usopp, right next to him.

"Yah Sanji, what's up with you. You haven't been this ticked in awhile" Usopp persist.

"There it is" Sanji point's as they reached into a green clearing, where a giant mansion sat at the end of the field. It looked like a mansion but was like the rest of the houses in the village, made of stone and old. But this building was giant and actually had glass windows. It looked renovated on the outside as there were obvious cement fill ins everywhere on the 2 story mansion.

" Thats a mansion!" Usopp and Luffy yell looking at the place. All 3 walk threw the grassy and weedy field to the front gate, oddly made of steel, and knocked.

Sanji, being impatient, just opens the gate up and walks in. Luffy and Usopp didn't say anything, knowing Sanji's in a bad mood suddenly. The inside was no surprise to the 3, just like in the docter office. It was beautiful. It was even more evenly lined with red, velvet wallpaper and carpets. The pillar's were even painted to match the lobby, where the curved stairs on the sides looked like it was made of fine wood's. The tables and statues looked in perfect condition to. There were even lamps!

" Rude aren't you" a devianair voice said from one of the rooms upstairs. More precisely, a balcony that pointed into the lobby opposite from the gate on the 2nd story. The orientated door on the balcony open's and a man walks out.

" I presume your this Pent character I've heard about" Sanji says, looking up at a man dressed in a fancy dark blue suit with a cape attached to the bottom of the suit. The suit was buttoned only in the middle by gold button's and the suit having gold linen's too. His shirt sleeve was folded and buttoned at the wrist, showing his white gloves with some sort of signia engraved into them. The attached cape was behind his completely black pants and black clever shoes with a gold notch in them.

The weirdest part of his suit was there was a purple snake tail design on his chest that continued to go behind him by his right shoulder. A snake head design was showing on the left side of his outfit, it was drawn with its head turning sharply, it's two yellow eyes staring right at Sanji.

The man's face had a giant scar stretching down from the top of his right eye to the bottom of his nose. He had a purple hook like design below his right eye, overlapping part of the scar. His hair was a mix of white and grey.

" Why yes" Pent says, raising his arm's in the air. " And may I ask why for the visit? DONT TOUCH ANYTHING!" He barks.

Usopp and Luffy are looking and touching all the fancy stuff in the lobby, Luffy almost tipped a statue over he turned around and his numb arm swung the opposite direction.

Pent's eye go wide open when he sees Luffy's wound. " Oh my goodness!" he says concerned. " I see your injured. There's guest rooms upstairs next to the kitchen!" He's pointing to a door that's next to the corner on the second floor.

" FOOD!" Luffy jumps in joy!

"A BED" Usopp say's in joy right after. The two waste no time and knock over a couple potted plants on there way up the stairs, slamming the door Pent pointed to as they entered. Each side of the hallway had doors, Usopp and Luffy opening everyone, seeing bedroom's, bathrooms,library, girl in shower, study room, and Luffy finally found the kitchen. It doesn't take a genius to know what happened next.

Sanji and Pent, both alone in the lobby now(Pent on the 2nd story balcony still), stare at each other." Why don't you do anything about this vampire" Sanji asks, lighting a smoke on purpose to piss him off.

" Do you have any idea's?" Pent asks cooly.

"Don't play shit with me, just return the artifacts and it might leave the villager's alone!" Sanji barks with rage in the back of his voice.

Pent starts to chuckle and cover's his mouth with his left hand but begins to really laugh loud.

" What's so funny!"

Pent settles down a little, gasping for air a little after that good laugh. " Do you know the whole situation of this story!" he yell's below to Sanji, who's giving him a pissed off look from below. Pent chuckles as he straightens his body. " You want me to return the only way of these people surviving! Without those treasure's we grabbed from the temple, we wouldn't have half the medicines, supplies, or money thats needed for survival on this jungle and marsh hellhole!"

" Don't give me that bull! Even with those supplies right now, some of those people are having a fate worst than death and suffering!" Sanji reply's with feeling.

" Well, death was inevitable then it seems" Pent reply's smirking. " Even if I gave the stuff back, which I've already sold, the vampire's still up and about. What proves the vampire would go back and crawl back into it's hole if I gave the crap back!"

Sanji clutches his fist and easily able to tell it's reached his patience. " Just as I thought, your just a greedy, weak businessman who cares more for profit than lives! "

Pent seems unaffected by the insult, in fact, he smiles. " Greedy huh?" He pauses. " These people were starving and living in ruins and shambles when I came. I modernized this place as best as I could do, expecting no payback. So shut your mouth up, eyelash boy!"

Sanji jerked back in surprise. " Stop justifying yourself before I go up there and kick your ass. You know what, IM JUST GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Pent started to laugh again. " I DARE YOU!" he said, grabbing on the side of the balcony, looking down at Sanji.

--------------------------

Zolo, Nami, and Chopper walk into the stony city with the 3 men of Unia's. " You guys can shop around her and relax" one of the men said before all 3 disburse into the city.

The first thing to attract the 3 was a fruit vender, right next to them. All 3 of them turn there eyes towards the vender, drooling, having a creepy smile on all there faces.

The vender, a short old man, stutters " What... What are you looking at?" But in no time, Nami threw a small bag off Berri at the man and all 3 practically dive into the cart, munching on it's fruity contents.

" Oh god, I haven't felt this good in weeks" Zolo plea's as he grab's any random fruit, he even grabbed a mushroom that was on the ground and not in the cart, unpoisonous luckily.

" This food is yummy!" Chopper says, picking his food carefully before eating them.

" These are some top quality mandarins" Nami says, wiping her mouth off with a napkin she had.

They stop when a traveling meat vender strolls his cart right by them. Nami and Zolo stare at the cart with that same scary look as they did the fruit cart.

"Huh, what are you guy's looking at" Chopper says, obviously out of the loop.

-----------------------------

Unia and Robin arrive on shore, thou on the opposite side to the east of where Zolo, Nami, and Chopper landed. Unia jump's out of the lifeboat, offering his hand to Robin, who blows him off completely, walks out of the ship herself, and stares at the jungle border on the sandy shore.

Unia stand's with his hand out, even after Robin ignores him but lets go of the pose soon after." Independent aren't we" he said a little touchy.

"No, it's just we heard this island was owned by a historian named Lana? I've read some of his books on ancient culture" she says, also thinking how she doesn't like freak types like him. Reminds her too much of Mr.2.

Unia stands, sorta like he's mourning. " Master Lana was one of the first men to die because of the vampire" he says dreadfully.

"Vampire?" Robin says curiously.

"The Poneglyphs will explain everything" he reply's. "Hopefully." He starts to walk in front of what looks like a small wall, about human size tall. He knocks on it in 3 different locations and the wall suddenly shifts. It tilts backwards, two wires popping out of the ground, soon followed by a fleet of stairs rising up from under the sand. " This way" he points. But he walks in without waiting for her.

Robin smiles a little, what an odd secret entrance she thought. She soon follows him, going down the stairs into what looks like a hallway made completely of stone. Thou somehow, the underground tunnel was lit by sunlight. Probably threw the minor cracks from above the hallway roof.

Unia turns around and throws a small package at Robin in the middle of the hallway. " Oh, I forgot, you must be starved!" he says worried.

Robin was hungry, like the rest of the crew, but tried to shown no sign she was, successfully to. She opened the contents of what was wrapped in the old looking green rag to find a bottle of water and what looked like a few rice-cakes. " Thank you" she says politely, showing no weakness, and starts to eat one of the rice cakes slowly and politely.

Unia just turned his head and smiled, thou threw his scarf and freaky shades, she couldn't see he way. But she could tell he was.

" Hope you enjoyed my lunch" he murmured under his breath, as a small, wooden door appeared at the end of the hallway.

Author's Notes- Sleezebags like Pent do piss Sanji off, like Ironfist FullBody did when they Sanji first aired Pent's my 2nd custom character.

And is Unia being just a gentlemen, hoping to get a relationship started, or plotting something ;)

Comments welcomed


	5. Friendly Fiend

-Straw Hat's And The Vampire Myth-

Friendly Fiend: Part 5

" You get what you ask for" Sanji say's as he jump's to the balcony towards Pent easily.

"What!" Pent says shocked.

Sanji lands on the balcony in front of Pent, lifts his foot behind himself and prepares to swing.

"You know I could have poisoned all the food in this mansion, considering I live alone and always have a thief problem now and then" the rat says cooly and no fear in his voice. Seriousness in his eye.

Sanji throws his foot up but stops his shoe an inch short below his chin. "Your bullshitting me aren't you?"

"The island's a jungle. Full of snakes and plants, all could be accessibly poisonous."

Pent smirked as he grabbed Sanji's foot and lowered it. "Tell your friends not to eat anything unless it's from the main kitchen and if they already have, just tell them to wash there mouths with warm water and make sure to rinse there mouth's out fully. Also, get out of my house by noon tomorrow and off my island by tomorrow night!"

Sanji spits is cigarette next to Pent's foot and jumps to the ledge on the other side of the lobby, landing next to the door Luffy and Usopp went threw. " I don't believe your crappie story one bit. But your lucky your feeding us." Sanji then turned around and went to the hallway that Luffy and Usopp had.

Pent smiles and turns back into the door that he came from, which entered into a hallway full of windows. " It's almost night" he says as he looks outside one.

----------------

Sanji looks threw the doors, finding both Usopp and Luffy have fallen asleep in two rooms across the hall from each other. Luffy's bed, covered in juices and food leftovers. Sanji taste half the food in the hall for himself and just as he thought, Pent was lying. What a corny lie. He takes a room next to Usopp's and lies down. "Damn I'm tired!"

-----------------

Zolo and Nami trashed the meat cart, of course paying the vender for meal and damage, now reminiscing on how great all this food has been.

" God, meat never tasted so good" Zolo bragged, sitting down on the side of a building, patting his stomach.

" Your lucky I'm so full, that I don't care if you pay me back for the food" Nami said sleepily, probably full from the food.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAY YOU BACK!" Zolo barks back, waking Nami up more. " That was food spent on the crew, so it was from the crew's treasury, not yours."

Nami stood stunned at the fact Zolo actually said something smart and business like.

"HA!" Zolo yells in victory. " I've been studying up, now you won't e able to hold money against me so easily now!" He continues to laugh victoriously.

" Well" was all Nami said. She practically fell asleep, she even fell, landing on Zolo's chest.

Zolo seemed to fall asleep even before Nami landed on him so he didn't take notice of Nami, or get any ideas.

-----------------

Chopper, uninterested in the meat cart, wondered into the village as Zolo and Nami ate there hearts out. He traveled to the other side of the village when he finally recognized Sanji's scent. " There here somewhere" he said proudly as he sniffed the area, still in his brain form.

Out of nowhere, he hears a low moaning sound. There was a disturbance in whatever was moaning's voice." What was that!" Chopper listened closely to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. After a second, he determined it was close by in the woods and wasted no time running into it and searching for whatever was in distress.

Soon, Chopper could hear the moaning as if he was next to it. He looked around and saw a small snake. It wasn't bigger than chopper and didn't look strong enough to eat him. It kept spazzing out and moaning. " Don't worry! i'll help" Chopper said as he noticed a small, silvery object stuck in its neck.

Chopper ran next to the snake and yanked out the silvery object from its neck, which just was a piece of glass. Blood started to shoot out from the wound like crazy, all over Chopper's blue shirt." Oh my god oh my god!" Chopper kept saying, panicking. He soon remembered he's a docter and took some antibiotics and bandages and covered the wound up.

" There, that should make you feel a lot better. Just don't eat anything you might have trouble swallowing" Chopper said smiling, patting the little snake.

"Thank you" the snake says. " My name is Snazzier. I was just slithering along and some human threw a bottle next to me. I guess I went over a piece of glass" he explained. "Those humans are so rude."

" Not all humans are rude" Chopper argues, sitting down next to Snazzier. " I have plenty of human nakama's."

Snazzier starts to laugh. " Eh, I know. It's just recently, the human's are afraid of this 'vampire'. Well, thats what the bigger snake's around here tell me."

"Vam... Vampire" Chopper says quivering. " You mean the blood sucking kind!"

" I guess so" the little snake reply's. "The only thing i've noticed is this one new snake. None of the other animals ever seen it on the island before till recently but it always hangs around that human village. We've all tried to search for it but we can never find him. Any of the other snakes that have heard him say he has a horrible accent and his fluency for our language sucks. So he must be a retarded snake we all figure."

Chopper laughs, knowing how mean that was. " So, have you ever seen the vampire?"

"Nope. Just ol' retarded is all thats weird around here." Snazzier let's out laugh, joining Chopper.

After a short chat, Chopper realizes its night already. " Oh no! My nakama! I don't know where they are. What am I gonna do. I don't want to be eaten by a vampire!"

The little snake spins and lightly slaps Chopper with his tail." Settle down, there's a mansion just around the corner of this jungle. You can rest there!"

"Oh, thanks." Chopper was a little embarrassed as he rubbed the area of his face where he was slapped.

The snake starts to head east, Chopper right behind him. After a short trip, they arrive at the edge of the jungle and are looking at the size of a giant building. Luckily for Chopper, one of the window's were open. " Well, there it is" Snazzier says." I've heard from my nakama there beds are nice... and the maids are hot!" He gives a little perverted laugh.

Chopper laughs too. " Well, thanks. Hope to see you later!" Chopper waves goodbye as his new snake friend disappears into the jungle. Chopper jumps up, barely reaching the window's ledge, and climbs in. He lands in the middle of a room full of plants in pots. " This must be a botany room or something?'

-----------------------

Unia stands next to the wooden door at the end of the underground passage, waiting for Robin.

" So, is the Poneglyphs behind this door?" Robin asks patiently, walking next to Unia and stopping.

" Uh, somewhat yes and no" Unia says cutely. He turns and slowly opens the door. It makes an eery creek noise and revealed what looks like a giant circular room. The walls were the same as the hallway, old and stony. Unia walks in without saying anything and stands in the middle of the room, signaling to come in.

Robin slowly takes her time and follows him. As she walk towards the center of the room, she notices there is a little bit of some type of drawn language. " These aren't Poneglyphs" she says, disappointed and pissed that Unia lied. She started to cross her arms, preparing for a Hana Hana attack.

Unia laughs. " Of course not, THAT'S Poneglyphs" he says, pointing his finger and mechanical device upwards to the roof.

Robin shoots her head up to see a giant stone block, half carved into the roof but readable. " Well, speak of the devil" she whisper's, releasing her attack pose.

" Now, read till your content" he says pleased and successful.

Robin examines the Poneglyphs, staring up for a long time. Then she starts to read the writing, in a trance like voice. At first, it was just a bunch of history about the island and little detail's like that but one paragraph, caught her attention.

" From north the devil shall rise but the sin from the south. Using helpfulness and prosperity, shall awaken the hatred of he who originated here. The force, not nearly as strong as a machine of God but just as fearsome, shall arise and give just as much misery as it received thankfulness. Shown a life of kindness, shown friendship, shown trust. This gives it power and eliminates what ever weakens it."

Then Unia sneaks his way and also reads the rest, saying it at the same time and same tone of voice as she does.

" And that of mortal blood intrigues it's wealth and power. Only those of natural origin are those who have the greatest edge. The one of mortal blood and natural origin will rise and be victorious by those of natural power and mortal power."

Then the stone ends. Robin and Unia lower there heads down and turn facing each other. " You can read Poneglyphs?" Robin asks." So why did you want me here?"

Unia let's out a little chuckle."Besides the fact I like to double check my readings, it's nice to have a reminder of Olvia around."

Author's Note- Food poison, what a gay excuse. I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I wasn't OR was I?

Any time Chopper finds and animal friend, he's a pervert.

Unia knows Robin's momma! Oh yah, the stone, what ever. Her momma!

Nami and Zolo got Itis from all the food :P

Please comment


	6. Creep's In The Night

-Straw Hat's And The Vampire Myth-

Creep's In The Night: Part 6

Sanji's dead asleep in his bed, well covered in his blanket. Usopp is sleeping next door, laying on top of the blanket, mumbling something about ninjas. Luffy, is sleeping knocked out of the floor, rolling over, cheering about being King Of The pirates.

Chopper wondered around the mansion, lost in it's maze like hallways. He saw a servant and when he did, he'd hide under a table. "I can smell Luffy's, Sanji's, and Usopp's scent from down here. They must be upstairs!" Chopper walked into the lobby of the mansion and started to walk up the stairs.

When out of nowhere, the steel front gate opens and a figure walk's threw the door from the nighttime darkness. Chopper, does his usual hide behind something halfway peeking thing. All he could see were yellow eyes staring towards his direction. The figure started walking slowly and stealthily up the stairs, using the rail to help. He walks right by Chopper, the mansion being to dark and him to short to get noticed.

The door to the guest room hallway opens before the figure got to the door. A maid in white carrying a tray of dishes walked out all happy until she turned around and saw the piercing yellow eyes. The figure wasted no time and ran close to the maid and made close, physical contact with her and keeping the pose for a second. Then he releases the maid and a small, squirting sound was heard by Chopper's sensitive ears. The maid looks like she's trying to say something but chucks and falls to the floor.

Chopper was to scared to do anything and froze up, staring at the maid bleeding on the floor. The figure walked into the guest hallway, out of Chopper's view. Chopper snapped out of his fear when the figure left and ran to the maid and examined what happened." V..V...Vampire" Chopper whisper's as he feels around the neck, two bites on it. "Crap crap, what to do!"

He pulls out some herbs and rubs them constantly on the wound, adding antibiotics, and trying to stitch up the wound. After he was done, very quickly, he dragged the body to the side of the ledge next to the wall so no one would step over her but see her."Oh no, I'm a brave pirate. Im a brave pirate!" he repeats this himself over and over as he peeks open the door the vampire went threw.

Chopper slowly hid under a table in the guest hallway when the vampire walked out of one of the rooms, Chopper presumed he's been to 3 empty one's, considering 3 of the door's were just left open a slight bit.

Then a servant walks from around the corner, carrying some sort of basket. Again, looking dead at the eyes of the vampire in the dark hallway, is grabbed by the vampire and held in the position as the maid before he could react. But this servant didn't stand still, he started to pound at the wall as he was sucked away, his pounds weakening each time until eventually, they just stopped. He just stopped.

-----------------

Usopp jumps hearing the noise of someone knocking... right next to his door and not on the door. "I.. I... wonder who's there?" He gets up and grabs his slingshot, sneaking his way to his door and open's it slowly, poking his head out the door.

Sanji, jumped out of the bed, shocked by the noise, and had a hard time untangling himself from his blanket on the floor. "Crap!"

Luffy, was still dead asleep...

--------------

Chopper watched as he saw a door open, it swing in his direction so he couldn't see who opened it and lost sight of the vague image of the vampire. The next thing he heard was a slight shriek, then a second later a thud. "What... What's going on?" He was scared, he even peed under the table he was hiding under.

Then another door opened, again the door swung open from the same side of the room as the first door, again blocking his view from the action. The noise of a door being slammed against something was heard as something bumped into a wall, then knocked over a table, then the sound of struggle was heard. This is what Chopper was imagining, as the door blocked his view. The silence scared him and he quivered.

Then the door that blocked his view was closed by the other end and the shadowy figures eye's glowed past him, and went out the way he came. He walked right by Chopper without noticing.

Chopper got a good sniff of him and noticed that his hand's skin was rougher than a normal persons, all from that short second that he passed him. Chopper then squinted his eyes and tried to see the 2 other people on the floor besides the servant but was interrupted by someone suddenly entering and rushing into the room. "CRAP!" the newcomer yelled, picking up one of the bodies that Chopper couldn't see. The sudden entrance and Chopper's already fright caused him to faint.

----------------

Zolo and Nami, who is lying on Zolo while they sleep leaning on the side of a building, are still dead asleep at night. An old couple walked by and gawked at them. "Remember when we were that young" the wife said.

" Aw yes. Kid's now adays take things to quick thou" the old man said.

" Herbert, the first day we met you got me pregnant." The wife said that kinda pissed tugging his arm.

" And yet, those kids never call us or send us a card."

" I hope those kids are being safe at least, don't want them to make the same mistake we did". Again, the old women tugged. The couple started to walk off.

" Funny thing was, my girlfriend at the time was the one that introduced us when that happened" the old man said before he walked off into the distance.

------------------

Unia and Robin stopped there little chat when they heard a bunch of footstep's rattling upstairs. "Where is this place anyways?" Robin asks looking up.

"I told you, were in the mansion. This is the basement" Unia replied, walking towards a door on the opposite side of the room. He opens a door, which had a lock to prove that it could only open from there side, and peeks his head out. He's signaling Robin with his hand to come over.

Robin runs towards him, peeking her head out of the same door to see a giant lobby. The lobby of the mansion. Unia runs past her without saying a word. " Hey! Wait for me!" she says shyly, waiting a second to run after and follow him.

Unia ran into a door on the 1st floor, when Robin was able to catch up to him. "Shhh" is all he said when he opened the door and ran in. The room had a nice oriented bed and wallpaper of stars and moon everywhere. He ran right to a desk and opened it and pulled out a Phone Snail, who was ringing like crazy. "CRAP!" He didn't even answer the snail and ran back out, past Robin. "Stay in there!" he yells as he runs out of the room, up the stairs and enters one of the door's on the 2nd floor.

Robin stood in the child like room bewildered on what's going on. She takes a seat on the king sized bed, which had a teddy bear on it, and looked at the Snail Phone, which was left in the open by Unia in his little rush. She stretches to answer it but it stops ringing right when she was about to make contact with it. " What's going no her?"

Author Notes-The plot thickens. So who were the victims?

What's unia's problem?

Will Zolo and Nami end up like that old couple?

And when the heck will my friend scan those picture's of Pent and Unia :(

Please comment


End file.
